Ron and Hermione Through the Ages
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Ron and Hermione. From the years at Hogwarts to married life. Co-written with my amazing beta- AccentedSimplicity! The following genre is: Drama, Romance, Humor, Family, Angst, and Adventure.
1. What you can find in a potions book

Ronald Weasley was unpacking boxes at his and Hermione's first home, when he found her old potion book from their sixth year. It had her name written in her neat handwriting. When Ron had opened the book, the inside of the front cover had scribbles everywhere.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley

Mr. and Mrs. Ron and Hermione Weasley

Mr. Ron Weasley

Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley

Our Children:

Hugo Weasley

Rose Weasley

He chuckled to himself. Back then she picked out the names of their children.

"_Rose and Hugo were_ _nice names,"_ he thought to himself. Just then, Hermione crept up behind him.

"What are you looking at," and she took him from his thoughts.

"I didn't know you had a huge crush on me in our sixth year," Ron said, facing her.

"Like you didn't return the feelings," she teased, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Very true, Mrs. Weasley."

He pulled her into a kiss and soon he dropped the potions book and let themselves get carried away.


	2. Writer's Block

Writer's block. It was a thing that everyone dreads. Whether is was for a paper, pass time, or a fan site dead line, either way, it wasn't fun. You sit there, wracking your brain until you feel as if you're about to explode! You want it to be perfect but then...you don't have an idea. You feel an inspiration coming on and then it's gone.

Writer's block was something that Ronald Weasley was having right now. It wasn't for a paper or pass time, or even for a dead line.

It was a love note.

To Hermione actually.

It was their fifth year and he want to tell her how he felt. But on a little piece of parchment? Nah, not going to happen. So Ron decided to write about how he was having writer's block on making a love note. It was simple yet still very complicated. A lovely thought, yet so much to write.

_"Ah, I got time." _ Ron simply thought to himself_. _He looked around the common room, and began to talk aloud as he wrote.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I've been having writer's block and so I'm just going to come out and write it. But before I do that, I need to know you feel the same way. Meet me half way on the staircase of the boys dormitory after everyone leaves tonight. _

_-Roonil Wazlib_

He folded the piece of parchment and slid it into Hermione's potions textbook.

Ron headed up to his room that he shared with three other boys when he bumped into Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron stuttered. The tips of his ears turned bright red and Hermione blushed deep crimson.

"Hi, Ron. I just left my Potions book here...," she passed him and was so embarrassed that she practically knocked over Parivati Patil.

**~~~~~6:00 pm.-girls dormitory~~~~~**

Hermione was sitting in her bed studying Potions when a small piece of parchment slid from the book on to her lap. Curious, she picked up the note and began to read it. When she finished the note, Ginny walked in.

"Gin, Ron is going to meet me tonight in the common room and tell me something very important!" Hermione squealed.

"That's great, Hermione. What are you going to wear?"

"I guess I should wear my pajamas. I don't want to look desperate."

**~~~~~At the Boys Staircase-Midnight~~~~~**

Hermione crept down and went across to the boys staircase that led up to the dormitory's. As Hermione had her back turned, Ron came down with his back turned to her. As they moved closer, the bumped into each. They both whipped around and blushed furiously.

"Are you Roonil Wazlib?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, so you got my message?" Ron asked, looking up for the first time.

"How did know to put that in my Potions book?"

"'Mione, Snape said that there a test tomorrow. Like you weren't going to study!" he chuckled.

There was awkward silence for a few moments when Ron decided to speak up.

"So, there was something I needed to tell you. I-" but he cut off.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I like you too, Roonil."

"Oh no. Who is this Roonil person? I hope he isn't better looking than me." Ron joked.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Hermione said and pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Spiders

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and in Harry's opinion, he shouldn't be up at this time. But sadly he is. Doing what?

Killing a tiny spider on Ron's four poster curtain.

Ron was coming back up from the common room, in Harry's suspicion Ron was coming back from a heated make out session with Hermione, and had changed into his pajamas. He was about to close the last curtain on his four poster when a tiny black spider was crawling up. Well, Ron screamed and screamed. It woke up Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry.

The four boys woke with such a jolt that Seamus fell out from his bed.

"Ron, what the hell is it?" Seamus cried, throwing a pillow at Ron's head.

"Sp-sp-sp-" Ron started but was cut off by Neville.

"Well, spit-it-out! What the hell is so damn important that you have to wake all of us up at 3- bloody hell- in the morning!"

Harry put on his glasses and stood up to see what Ron was so upset about.

"_Oh my God _, Ron! Guys, go back to sleep. It's just a damn spider." Harry said, getting a napkin.

Harry took the napkin and killed the spider. When he went to dispose of it, Ron ran up behind him and hugged him saying, "Thanks, mate. You're the best!".

"Oh, the love of _God! _Ron, get off me!" Harry cried, prying Ron's arms off him.

Ron and Harry went to sleep only for poor Harry to hear Ron snoring.

The four boys groaned. Finally after 20 minutes of Ron's loud snores, Neville walked over to his bed and put a pillow on his face.

"It takes forever to get to sleep with Ron Fucking Weasley as your damn roommate." he grumbled, going back to sleep.

What will Hermione say when she finds out Ron had a pillow duct tape to his face and had trouble breathing?...


	4. My Parents by Rose

_Rose Weasley_

_September 21, 2017_

_Year 1_

_History of Magic-Revised_

_My parents are Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Now that might sound impressive, Professor, but what they did was so much more. My parents fought Voldemort, killed Horcruxes, and rode a dragon out of Gringotts bank. As it says in our revised edition of '_History of Magic_', that '_Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had their unexpected kiss in the Chamber of Secrets._'. But that is so not true! Excuse me, Professor, but according to my Uncle Harry (Harry Potter), he said that that kiss had been coming since their fourth year. Among many other flaws, I resort to what I know about them._

_It started in their first year..._

_They started out enemies and then by their second year, they were best friends. _

_Ron, my father, had collapsed in the end of the epic chess game. Hermione, my mother, returned to my fathers side and took him to Madam Pomfrey. _

_In their second year, my father visited my mother in the school hospital when she was petrified. _

_In their third year, my parents fought about a rat and a cat. 'A completely stupid argument', was my Aunt Ginny's exact words. _

_And finally in their fourth year, my father finally notices my mother. He asked her to the Yule Ball, but it was too late. My mum was already going with Quiditch Champion, Viktor Krum. That was when he felt real jealousy._

_Their fifth year was simply filled with tension._

_However, it was their sixth year that it finally dawned on them. They were in love with each other. My father, at the time, was dating the late Lavender Brown. And my mother was simply furious. They didn't talk for three months! And when my dad took a poison and ended up in the infirmary. He said 'Hermione' in his sleep and Lavender was heartbroken and immediately broke up with him. Much to his relief. _

_They missed their seventh year. You can fill in the blanks. Our book tells the whole story. _

_In other words, the story of my parents is certainly a long one. But only my family knows the truth. I hope you understand, Professor._

_ The End!_


	5. Homework

Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room doing homework. Well, Hermione was doing homework and Ron was balancing a quill on his lip.

"Hey Ron, do you know-" Hermione was in mid sentence when she looked up to see Ron not even paying attention.

"Ronald, if you want to pass your O., then you have to pay attention and study!" she shrilly said. Her voice brought him out of deep thought and he put his quill down.

"Hermione," he started, looking at her, "Umbridge is a nightmare. When she does give us our O., it'll probably be some 'Ministry approved' kiddy test. I seriously think that they think we're seven!"

Hermione's firm expression softened. _"He does have a point," _the voice in her head said.

"Well, what if she grades us very hard? I wouldn't be able to stand it if I didn't get an Outstanding on the test."

"Yeah, but you're Hermione Granger. Not all of us can be academically gifted like you." Ron reasoned.

Hermione blushed. She always loved it when Ron gave her compliments. It rarely happened considering that Harry was always with them. Ron never liked to show affection in front of him. But tonight Harry had detention with Professor Umbridge.

"Thanks. But you _do _have to study. That Umbridge scares the living daylights out of me." Hermione went and sat next to Ron.

"Why don't we take a study break!" Ron suggested.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes!"

"Yes, mum." he replied reluctantly, obviously sarcastic.

"Now the first thing to do is Divination and the Potions and most probably Arithmancy because we have a paper to do on that...Ron, are even listening?" Hermione said, at first thinking that Ron was paying close attention when in reality, he was making paper airplanes out of the handouts that Professor Trelawney gave them for star gazing.

After the last one hit Ginny in the back of the head, (which she jinx it into hitting him back), he looked at Hermione and gave her a pompous look. Obviously pretending to be McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, will you please leave Mr. Weasley alone! He trying to do something very important." Ron said with the strict tone that only Professor McGonagall would do.

With a smirk on her face, Hermione replied in a sarcastic voice, "You're making paper airplanes, not fighting off Dementors."

"But I could make a piece of paper into a Dementor _shape, _couldn't I?"

"You know, Ronald, that that McGonagall-like impression did not scare me." Hermione turned back to her book.

Ron then tried to do a Professor Trelawney, "Hermione, dear," he said in a mistified voice, "don't fight it. I foresee a bad future for all of us, this week. I will have bigger glasses that will make my head look even smaller. But the only good fortune is for that Weasley boy. He will get more handsome..."

This time, Hermione nearly fell off the chair, laughing. "Well, I must say, that was quite funny."

Ron gave a bow and said, "Thank-you, thank-you. I'm here until June", and Hermione gave a little chuckle.

"This is what happens everyday! I try to get you to do your homework, you make me laugh, I forget all about it, and help you do it in the morning."

"You're right. That _does _happen. Ready for tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why not."


	6. Distracted Studying

Hermione was in her seventh year and studying was brutal. So, as her solution, she asked Ron, her boyfriend, to help her. I know, 'Hermione asked _Ron_ to help her _study_?'. It was late at night in the library and piles of books astray on the table.

She heard screaming and books being knocked over. Coming into her view was Ron and Madam Pince arguing.

"Are you aware, Mr. Weasley, that yelling in a library is extremely prohibited?" Madam Pince yelled in a whisper.

"I just came here to see Hermione Granger!" Ron exclaimed, holding his arms up in defense.

"She is sitting at one of the tables at the back. I suggest that you keep your voices down!" she said and walked away briskly with her nose in the air.

It took a few seconds of looking around until Ron spotted her right in front of him.

"Oh, 'Mione. Hi." Ron sat next to her and kissed her.

"Hi, Ron. So, are you ready to help me study?" Hermione asked, handing him her copy of 'Advanced Arithmancy'.

"Love, are you serious? I thought you were joking." Ron snorted, chucking the book over the table and it hit a bookcase, thumping as it hit the ground.

"_Accio Book._" and the textbook flew right into her hand.

"'Mione, studying is such a drag. You're a genius, you don't need to study. What you need is to loosen up." Ron trailed kisses from her hand to her neck. Hermione groaned in acceptance.

"Ron, we _should _be-"

He covered her mouth with his and ran his hands through her hair. It was lucky that they were at the back of the library, Madam Pince would surely throw them out.

Hermione was putty it Ron's hands. In one swift motion, he was groping her breasts with his hands and leaving numerous love bites on her neck. After, Ron was having a tongue battle with Hermione while she tugged on the collar of his t-shirt.

They broke apart, panting.

"Well, I asked you here to study, Ronald, _not _nearly have-have-have-" Hermione said, fixing hair.

"Have what, Hermione? Sex? Don't you see, we just have fun." said Ron with a lopsided grin.

"I have to keep my hormones under control. Whenever you do this, Ron, I have this sort of goofy grin on my face for nearly a week!" she exclaimed.

Ron looked up with hopeful eyes and asked, "I do that?".

Hermione noticed his excitement and blushed saying, "Yes, you do. You do a lot of things to me, Ron. Like when you blush. I love how the tips of your ears turn a tinge of pink."

What Hermione didn't know was that Ron's hormones were run like rampant. But before he could make a move, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to his and kissed for who knows how long.

After a minor moment of shock was over, Ron's hands ran all over her. She deepened the kiss and whispered against hid lips, "I want you tonight, Ronald Weasley.".

Ron moaned loudly and undid the buttons on her shirt. She broke away quickly and said in a rush while panting, "Ron, I don't want our first time in a library. Since I'm Head Girl, boys are allowed in my room."

"What about your roommates?" Ron asked.

"Good point. We'll go to the Room of Requirements." Hermione gathered up all her books and grabbed Ron by the hand.

Little did both teenagers know that Madam Pince had been watching them since their second snog. When they reached the exit, Madam Pince stood in front of them with a stern look on her face.

"Ms. Granger, I never want to see you and Mr. Weasley snogging in the library ever again! You'll not be given a detention slip for this one, for I knew what it was like to be in love once."

Ron blushed and gave a sheepish look. Hermione tried not took her in the eye and made a note to herself to never look in her direction ever again.

Pince narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a very mean look as they left. When they reached in front of the Room of Requirements, Hermione broke into laughter.

"I bet she hates us now!" she said.

"Yeah, but we aren't going in here for her. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, Ron."

And they both entered.


	7. One Grotesque Picture

"I want it to be deep! I want her to look at this picture and think of how much I love her!" Ron exclaimed, throwing yet another crumbled up piece to parchment towards the waste bin.

"How deep can you get with a drawing that looked as if Teddy drew it?" Seamus said, picking up the parchment and taking look at it.

"Shut up, Seamus."

It was boys night at the Weasley house and Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Ron were sitting at different corners of the room, not talking at all.

"Teddy can do a good job if I'm there to guide his hands!" Harry exclaimed in defense of his godson.

"What are doing anyway, Ron?" Neville asked.

"He's _trying _to draw a picture for Hermione before she goes for her seventh year at Hogwarts." Seamus explained.

"I think that I'm doing a good job, if you ask me."Ron said, trying to draw a head, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, and if you asked me, I would say that you suck at it, mate." Harry declared, looking over Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks for the encouragement, guys. I'm going to ask Ginny if it looks alright." And Ron walked out of the room and across the hallway.

**~~~~~In Ginny's Bedroom~~~~~**

"Ron...I don't know _what _to say." Ginny surveyed the paper which had two figures that were _supposed _to be Ron and Hermione.

"Just tell me your honest opinion, Gin. I got the worst from those gits in my room. How bad could yours possibly be?" he shrugged.

"Why don't you just buy her something, Ron?" she asked him.

"'Cause I don't what to buy her! I mean, girls are so complicated! Can you understand them?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Yes, Ron, in case you haven't noticed, you're talk to _one_!" Ginny exclaimed, handing back his picture.

"Gin? Are you in here?" Hermione's voice rang threw the hallway and Ron immediately stood up, hiding the parchment behind his back. When Hermione walked in the door, she saw her boyfriend and his sister stand with conspicuous smiles.

"H-hi, 'Mione. I'll just go now." Ron smiled and and stuffed his drawing back into his pocket.

"Do you honestly think that I am an idiot, and that I didn't _just _see you put something in your pocket?" she took a step closer to him and before he could turn away, she stuck her hand into his pocket and retrieved it.

When Hermione unfolded the parchment, she gasped. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the irruption of laughter. But it never came. Actually, there was tears in her eyes. What they didn't know was that Neville, Seamus, and Harry stood in the door way with a smirk on each of their faces.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." she said, breaking the silence, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Then you must have been blind for _years_." Neville chuckled, making them known to the others.

"Ah, shove off, will ya'?" Ron joked, turn towards them. Hermione ran and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's wonderful, Ronald." Hermione said. Ron hugged her back saying, "I didn't know you would like it so much. It's definitely not something that _Krum _would get you."

"Oh, Ron, I don't care if it's expensive. It came from _you_, and that's what matters to me." Hermione kissed him with full passion.

"Well, I guess we should leave now." Harry said lamely. The three boys and Ginny left and while walking downstairs, Seamus said, "If drawing something like that would get me snogging, I'm going to Ron for art lessons."

"So true." said Harry and Neville.

**~~~~~At Hogwarts-Winter Time~~~~~**

Hermione sat on her bed and grinned at the piece of parchment that Ron had given to her months ago.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go to supper." Ginny said, opening the door. Hermione gave one last glance at the picture and put it under her pillow. All through dinner, Hermione only had Ron on her mind.


	8. Fred and George's Help

Fred and George Weasley were pranksters. Anyone who has met them, would agree. But the time, the twins wanted to pushed their baby brother in the right direction.

As to previous moments in here, the library was just a place to torture Madam Pince. But tonight, they were sitting at a table, plotting ways to get Ron and Hermione together.

"Oh, why can't Ron be gay like Charlie!" Fred said with an exasperated sigh.

"Charlie isn't gay." George retorted.

"Yeah he is!" argued Fred.

"Give me a good reason."

"He never brought home a girl!" Fred exclaimed.

Sadly, this conversation didn't continue do to the cause that Pince threw one book each to their heads.

"Oi!," George exclaimed, "You loony, we're just trying to help our brother!" But she didn't hear them, she had already walked away.

"I know, we could put Hermione in danger and then Ron could safe her!" George suggested.

"Nah, that great prat would just get Harry. And we don't want that, now to we?"

"Tease Ron enough to admit he loves her and then shove Hermione into the room?" Fred asked.

"We _could_, or we could set up a really fancy dinner and then-"

George was cut off by two more books flying and crashing into the back of their heads.

"What is wrong with you library people!"

_**AN: This is pure crackfic. That last line was from the movie Best Player. I hope you have enjoyed. Who doesn't enjoy Fred and George! I aim to please!**_


	9. Ron Comes Home

Ron walked down the deserted Diagon Alley. He was covered in bruises and blood was gushing from his leg. He had been at Auror training for the three years and had not seen his wife Hermione since he left.

He saw her leaving Flourish and Blott's that day. Her face was as radiant as when he left. When she caught a glimpse of him and did a double take. Ron gave her a feeble smile and waved. Hermione dropped all of her books and ran towards him at full speed. At first, Ron thought she was going to knock him down, but she was gracefully in his arms. She took in his scent of fire whiskey and cologne.

"I missed you so much, Ron. Three years is too long to be apart. I love you." Hermione said, resting her chin on his shoulder. They broke apart and Ron said, "You look beautiful, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed and kissed him with full force. It was hard yet gentle and both moaned. They reluctantly broke apart for the need of air and hugged once more. Spectators looked strangely at them and shook their heads at the sign of public affection.

Ron helped Hermione pick her books. It was fine until Hermione saw the deep gnash in his leg.

"Ron, what's wrong with your leg?" Hermione pointed to it.

"What? Oh, that. Don't worry, love, it's nothing." he tried to show her that he could walk perfectly fine, but failed miserably.

"Ronald, I think we should go to St. Mungo's. You could have an infection or something!" she exclaimed. Ron reluctantly agreed and they apparated right in front of a Healer in the regular lime green robes.

"My husband has a cut from Auror training and needs immediate help." Hermione said by supporting Ron by holding onto his right arm.

The Healer looked through his clip board and after several seconds, he asked, "Name?"

"Ronald Weasley." she said simply.

"And your name is, miss?" the Healer asked Hermione.

"Mrs. Hermione Weasley." Hermione answered proudly.

"Mr. Weasley will be on floor four, spell damage. Room 5 is available."

"Thank-you." Hermione helped Ron to the Fourth Floor and into Room 5. It was just like when they visited Ron's dad in fifth year at St. Mungo's. When Ron was seen by over three Healers, set over a dozen enchantments, and had to drink a horrible concoction made of a thick green and very smelly goo, Ron and Hermione went home.

It hadn't changed a bit. The couch was facing the fireplace and the kitchen still had the small table with four chairs. A staircase was leading toward two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a master bedroom that belonged to Ron and Hermione. Down the stairs came a four year old Rose and three year old Hugo. "Daddy!" Rose squealed and Ron picked her up. Hugo came down last and hugged Ron's leg.

"It's good to be home, 'Mione." Ron said, looking over at his wife.  
>"You just wait till tonight, mister." Hermionesaid with a glint in her eye and went to make dinner.<p>

"_Yup, _definitely _good to be back." _he thought and guided his children to the kitchen.

_**AN: I was listening to Green Day and just thought immediately of this story. I didn't make it based on the song because I changed the meaning of the story. You'll know what I mean if you listen to Blvd. Of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I hope you have enjoyed. I aim to please!**_


	10. Problems

Ron sat on his bed in thought. His girl problems had just begun. He thought of asking Bill, but he would just tell mum and that would _not _be good.

As Ron was absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Fred and George come in the room and sit next to him.

"What's got Ickle Ronniekins all worried?" Fred asked, poking him. Ron looked at his brother, and said in a sad tone, "I have women troubles. Not like you two would understand."

"I am _hurt_. What about you, Fred?" George said in mock hurt, directing his question at his twin. "I think 'distraught' works for me, George. Now, what bird did you mess up with this time, Ron?" Fred asked.

"Hermione, of course, Fred!"

"Isn't it always?"

"Oi! No need to make me feel worse." Ron said. He lied down and Fred and George sat on either side of the bed.

"Now we know it's not like us to act as if we care-"George started.

"-but now we have to intervene." Fred finished.

"Hermione is mad because I am dating Lavender Brown." Ron said, looking up at the ceiling.

Fred and George exchanged knowing glances.

"Ronnie, I think we know what the problem is." George said with a sympathetic look.

"Little Hermione wuves our Ronnie!" Fred faked excitement and had a baby voice.

"What! No, that would never happen. Hermione love me? Ha! Wha-no!" Ron shook his head repeatedly for extra effect.

"_Right. _We believe you!" George said, rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Fine. Harry always says that I should talk to her." Ron said, admitting defeat.

"Then do it!" said another voice. All eyes were directed to Ginny, who was leaning against the doorway. She went over to Ron's bed and sat next to George.

"Harry's not wrong, Ron. Hermione thinks you've forgotten her, by you dating that stupid Lavender Brown." Ginny explained.

"But I haven't! I keep playing in my mind that sad look she gave me when Lavender first became my girlfriend! Now, all I feel is guilt! Girls are so confusing!" Ron exclaimed, hitting his face with a pillow.

"Don't beat yourself up, mate. The worst that could happen is that you marry Lavender, you see Hermione in Diagon Alley with Viktor Krum and their children, and then you'll get it through your thick skull that you love her." Fred said, shaking his head in mock dissapointment.

"Too late then, Ron." George agreed.

Ginny stared at the twins in amazement and confusion and said, "Guys, you're _not _helping!"

"FRED! GEORGE! WHO PUT THESE PUKING PASTILS IN THE SOUP!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen downstairs.

"George, that was bloody brilliant! How come you didn't tell me?" Fred stared at his twin incredulously.

"I like to surprise you." George shrugged. The pair ran out of the room and pelted down the stairs.

"Gin, when Harry was in love with Cho, did you get all emotional like this?" Ron asked.

"No. Actually, I was simply jealous. But I didn't lose sleep over it or cry. With the _help _of Hermione, I was comfortable around him."

"Hermione has _cried _because of me? Oh, now I feel terrible." Ron said.

"My God, you really are daft. She cried in first year when you called her nightmare! Ring a bell? But that was simply insulting her, now you're breaking her heart."

"Way to be helpful, Gin."

"Hey, I didn't rip her heart into small pieces and stomp on them! You did. And now you have to fix it, Ron." Ginny stood up and walked silently out of the room.

"Oh 'Mione, I'm sorry." Ron mumbled, and went to sleep.

Back at the Granger household, Hermione was lying in her bed as well and as if by instinct, she said under her breath, "I forgive you." and fell into a deep slumber.

_**AN: I realize that I'm being a real bitch for not updating 'iAm What!' and 'More Secret's About iCarly'. And I realize that you people are too smart for my not kick ass excuses. The next chapters are coming and you'll be able to read them no later than September 19, 2011. Hermione's birthday! As for this story, I am going to probably be updating it regularly. Like about once every two weeks. I won't be updating very often starting August 29, 2011-June 5, 2012. That is from the starting of school to the end. I definitely will do the best I can and I now see how long this Author's Note really is. Most of this info will be on my profile. I hope you have enjoyed. I aim to please! :) **_


	11. I Am Used To It

It was one o'clock in the morning and Hermione was staring at Ron with an angry look, her face was completely red. Ron, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. He was _so _used to this that it wasn't funny anymore. In fact, it was getting to the point where it was quite amusing. Hermione would wake up, have the nightmare that Ron left her for Lavender, wake up Ron, get made at him, and forget about it in the morning. It had been happening ever since they got married. Though Harry said that it will all blow over soon, Ron didn't mind. She would say things that she had been thinking of him and she wouldn't even know it.

"YOU IRROGANT PRAT! I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"I love you, honey." he replied calmly.

"NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

"If you want that."

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?"

"Of course, I do, love."

"'CAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!"

Hermione ran to him and hugged him, taking in his scent. She sighed in content.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Yup, he can get used to it.


End file.
